Land of Maria 21
by JCC0622
Summary: Seamus has left St. Patricks in search of allies. Will he sucseed, or will he fail? Find out in this episode...


The Land of Mariá

The World of Trouble

The Warm Welcome of Orton

(Seamus soon approaches to the great gate of Orton's fortress…)

Orton Guard: Halt, who goes there?

Seamus: Seamus, royal of the Clover…

Orton Guard: Come in…

(The drawbridge drops over the moat)

(Seamus enters the inside of Orton)

Seamus: Come Rose…

(Rose gallops to the main building)

Roy: HEY! No citizen is allowed near the main castle

Seamus: I am one of the royals of Clover—

Roy: Which one?

Seamus: Seamus

(Roy looks surprised)

Roy: M-my apologies Seamus—

Seamus: No need

Roy: King Arthur is inside the room down the hall, he should be at the round table

Seamus: Thank you…

(Seamus enters the room)

Knights from each old territory like Rock Hill and Irin were around the round table, Arthur was at the end.

Erx (Rock Hill): My king, territories are still breaking out in wars and we aren't doing anything about it!

Telivi (Yinaland): How can we show Orton's unity when these people are fighting each other

Aaron (Trinity): I believe that we should show a peaceful unity, not violence

Troy (Rindel): Are you crazy Aaron? The separate territories won't stop; we must destroy them and show them their arrogance!

Doon (Great Fall): I agree with Troy, they can't stop; we must push them from their land!

Eeii (Sunland): The sun stretch's its kindness, but the territories are stuck in the tree of evil, we must use unity to cut down the tree…

Fron (River): I don't think we should even try to unite the other territories with us, I think that we should be worried of the Men of the West's warnings to take us over…

Greed (Irin): We shouldn't focus on any of this, we should care for are people, I heard that someone just died of sickness.

Willin (Yorg): Dam the people, they'll heal anyways, I believe that we should destroy everyone and become the only nation!

(Arthur covers his face with his hand)

Arthur: We have to slow down, all of these situations are holding down my father's nation, give me time my fellow knights, and I will decide.

(Arthur recognizes Seamus)

Arthur: Seamus?

Seamus: Good to see you old friend.

Arthur: True, it has been a while, and I grow old. So what brings you to Orton?

Seamus: I come with a request…

(All look at Seamus)

Troy: Really? We have matters of our own sir Seamus, leave us to our problems!

Arthur: Quiet Troy, Clover and Orton may have had arguments in the past, but I believe we are friends. What is your request Seamus?

Seamus: St. Patrick's has been attacked by the same dragon "Verigan" again, and we have millions of casualties and broken structures, we can't hold out on this dragon no longer, I am traveling to unite allies so we can destroy this threat…

Troy: This request seems to only help your nation Seamus, Arthur, you must deny this request!

Arthur: I'm sorry Seamus, but I must deny this request… I'm sorry, but I must care for my father's land right now.

Aaron: What do you have against this dragon?

(Seamus looks away)

Seamus: It… It's not… It's not easy to explain.

Aaron: Well you are the prince of Clover, you should—

Seamus: (Furious) I'm not prince!

(All look surprised at Seamus)

Aaron: _Elder dragon curse…_

Seamus: My apologies.

Arthur: It's alright Seamus, I'm sorry I can't help.

Seamus: Alright, I hope to see you again King Arthur.

Arthur: God guide you on your journey Seamus…

(Seamus exits the castle)

(Seamus mounts up on Rose)

Seamus: Oh Rose, who shall I seek next…

Seamus was having a troublesome time on his journey. Seamus galloped toward the territories of Ergon and Neptune.

Two Divided

(Seamus passes through the village in Neptune)

Neptune: No, just leave me alone!

(Seamus turns to see two elves surrounding Neptune)

Elf: Surrender the goods you stole from us Neptune!

(Draws knife)

(Neptune draws his two swords)

Seamus: Halt, put down your weapon!

Elf #2: What gives you the right to tell us what to do?

(Seamus draws his sword)

Seamus: I do!

Elf: We mean to trouble (looks nervous) come on Tylus, let's get out of here.

(The Elves run away)

Neptune: Thank you!

Seamus: No problem King of Neptune.

Neptune: (Embarrassed) King? Me? No, you mistaken me, my mother named me after this territory when I was born here.

Seamus: Really?

Neptune: Yes, my mother gave birth to me in this land… until she broke up with my father… before that time, my youngest brother Ergon was born in the territory of Ergon… our territories are rivals, and we can't make contact with each other…

Seamus: I'm trying to recruit men to defeat a dragon perhaps that is a reasonable excuse for you two to unite again.

Neptune: A dragon? Ergon used to study dragons when we were young, he always wanted to meet one and become its friend. He'd probably join the Everns if he had one.

Seamus: Hmm…

(Seamus and Neptune walk in a bar)

Seamus: You seem real skilled with holding two weapons at once.

Neptune: Yes, I made these swords and my armor.

Seamus: What about your brother?

Neptune: He is a great archer, skilled with the bow you could say.

Seamus: I could use warriors like you.

Neptune: Something tells me that you're not a dragon slayer… who are you?

Seamus: I am a Seamus, the royalty of the Clover.

Bartender: Who now?

Neptune: None of your business Angeline

Angeline: My apologies…

Neptune: You? You are the cursed one?

Seamus: Yes, the very dragon that cursed me has attacked my village again. I need the help of skilled warriors like you Neptune. Will you join my conquest?

Neptune: … I will… until you help me talk with my brother again.

Seamus: Deal

(Both shake hands)

(Both soon arrive to the entrance of Neptune's wall)

Neptune Archer: Halt! You can't pass from here!

Seamus: I am the royal of Clover; I demand that you let me through.

Neptune Archer: Oh, yes sir…

Unity of two Brothers

(The gates raise and both Seamus and Neptune gallop toward Ergon)

Ergon Guard: Tax please.

Seamus: Tax?

Ergon Guard: Yes, tax, now hand it over!

Neptune: This is a scam!

Ergon Guard: Shh! don't yell it out loud! You can enter, but don't tell anyone.

Seamus: Thank you.

(Both enter through the wall)

(The Ergon Guard notices the Neptune insignia on Neptune's shoulder pad)

Ergon Guard: _Son of a!_

(Neptune and Seamus walk through the village)

Seamus: So which hut is your brother's?

Neptune: I don't know?

(An old woman soon approaches)

Old Woman: Excuse me gentlemen, but can you spare some gold?

Seamus: Certainly (Hands a bag of gold)

Old Woman: Thank you kind sir!

Neptune: Maim? Would you happen to know of a man named Ergon?

Old Woman: Ergon, oh yes! He lives over their (points to a hut)

Neptune: Thanks!

Old Woman: No need.

(Neptune and Seamus walk toward the door of the hut)

(Neptune knocks on the door)

(Ergon opens the door)

Ergon: Hello, who are you two?

Neptune: Brother, it's me, Neptune, do you not recognize me?

Ergon: (Surprised) Neptune? Neptune! (Hugs)

Neptune: It's so good to see you again Ergon!

Ergon: How did you cross the border?

Neptune: This man here, he is a royalty of the Clover, he helped me cross.

(Seamus shakes hands with Ergon)

Seamus: Pleasure to meet you.

Ergon: Oh thank you! Thank you for bringing my brother here! Come, let's have some drinks!

(Neptune and Seamus enter the hut)

(The room has a small furnace, a bed, table and two bookshelves stuffed with scrolls)

Ergon: Here's some ale, drink as much as you like!

Seamus: Thank you.

(The three sir down near the table)

Neptune: So brother, what have you been doing while we were separated?

Ergon: Nothing much, my teacher says I've improved my archery ten-fold!

Seamus: (Drinks from a bottle) Impressive

(Seamus looks at the bookshelves)

Seamus: What are those scrolls?

Ergon: Please forgive me if I anger you, those are my dragon studies, they're important to me—

Seamus: Wait, you study dragons? And you have a lot of information on them?

Ergon: Well… I haven't seen or studied a real dragon, but these are studies I've conducted, hypothesizes on the dragons.

Seamus: Can I see some of those?

Ergon: Uh… yeah (hands some of the scrolls) here.

(Seamus soon unravels the scrolls)

Ergon: _Brother, can I speak with you?_

Neptune: _Sure, I guess…_

(Both walk out of the hut)

Ergon: Is this the royalty that was cursed?

Neptune: Yes Ergon, please show him some respect, his land was attacked by the same dragon that cursed him, he needs information to kill this dragon.

Ergon: There must be more to this…

Neptune: Yes… he asked me to help him kill this dragon.

Ergon: What? But I don't want to be separated again!

Neptune: You can come too, believe me, he made a deal that he would keep us together forever this time, I must re pay him by killing this dragon.

Ergon: Hmm… maybe this isn't that bad, I could study this dragon further more! I will join this quest!

Neptune: Now that's what I like to hear, let's tell'em.

(The two enter the hut again)

Neptune: Seamus, my brother wishes to join us on this quest.

Seamus: Gladly, Maria's bheannacht a bheith in éineacht leat!

Ergon: I don't know what that means, but okay!

(All sit down again)

Seamus: So, I figured out the dragon I'm trying to hunt (points to a drawing of a dragon).

Ergon: Oh, that's the Reiptíl Dragon, common in some mountain caves.

Neptune: And look at the map (points at the Dragon Mountains) Seamus? Which direction did this dragon come from?

Seamus: This dragon has been known for flying undetected by the other villages, but when I was a boy, I saw it head North…

Ergon: That's where he's hiding Seamus, in the mountains.

Seamus: Sissy, he said he would destroy his land by himself, to scared to attack when he's with his brothers.

Neptune: Ergon, pack up, let's find someone that can get us to St. Patrick's quickly!

(All step out of the hut being surrounded by spears)

Ergon Captain: Halt royalty! You have broken one of our laws; we are placing you under arrest.

Ergon: Please forgive him, my brother and I were separated into our rival, please don't do this!

Ergon Captain: No excuses, take these three to the block!

Ergon: Oh god, if only a dragon swooped down right now.

(A little boy and the villagers start running)

Boy: RUN! DRAGON!

Ergon Captain: Shit! Move and resume old positions, protect the villagers and the walls!

(All guards run to defend the walls except for the Captain)

Ergon Captain: I might as well kill you Neptunian scum right now! (Prepares to swing his sword)

Ergon: NO!

(The dragon soon swoops down and sets the Captain on fire)

Ergon Captain: AAAAAH!

(The Captain falls on the ground and begins to roll around)

Neptune: It seems God accepted your prayer brother!

(The dragon soon lands near the three)

(Seamus draws his sword)

Ergon: Whoa! Put away your sword or you'll get us killed!

Seamus: What?

Dragon: Listen to your friend warrior, or I will burn you alive!

Seamus: (Sleets sword) it seems to be my only option dragon…

Dragon: Who are you three?

Ergon: Please forgive us; we're trying to get out of here!

Dragon: Hmm… I will let you live, (looks at Seamus) but I'll watch you closely…

(The three run away)

Seamus: I should've never had shown that dragon mercy.

Neptune: Calm yourself, not every dragon is evil.

Whispers of the Land

(The three soon stop to rest)

Neptune: I can't believe it; I'm starting to think that the Everns aren't that happy.

Ergon: Well not every dragon is with the Everns, I'm just glad that Wyvern showed us mercy.

Seamus: Dam dragons, dam Everns, I wish I could put an end to them right now!

Ergon: Say, how are we supposed to get to St. Patrick's?

Neptune: No way we'll find a horse in Ergonal now.

Seamus: Maybe there's a Mage nearby, or something.

All the sudden, Seamus hears a women's whisper echo.

Whisper: _Seamus… (Echo's)_

Seamus: (Looks at all directions) Hello?

Neptune: What's wrong Seamus?

Seamus: Did you two hear that?

Ergon: I didn't hear anything…

Whisper: _Seamus… church…_

Seamus: There it is again!

Neptune: You must be going insane.

Seamus: It came from this direction (points to his right) c'mon!

Ergon: Okay…

(Seamus pushes a tree branch out of the way)

Seamus: Oh my god…

A ruined church stands in a vast flat plain.

Neptune: Uh… Seamus… what did that whisper tell you?

Seamus: It called my name, and said church…

(Seamus opens the tattered wooden doors of the church)

The inside of the church was in ruins, some of the roof had collapsed, and some of the windows had broken. The only thing that looked untouched was the alter and the stain glass cross.

Ergon: Wow, this place must be years old (runs to a stone tablet drawing on the wall) look! It's a carving of Mariá talking to some priests!

(Neptune runs over)

Neptune: Hey your right!

Seamus: That's when Mariá first appeared to the Messiahs.

Ergon: Hey look at this, who's that?

Ergon pointed to a picture where one man in full armor slays a dragon with his spear and multiple dragons bowing to him.

Ergon: Who's that?

(Seamus looks closer from the alter)

Seamus: That's Michel, the greatest angel known to slay the dragons, demons, even the serpent himself.

Neptune: So what's the story, why are the dragons bowing to him?

Seamus: One day, the territories of the Demons raised multiple dragons from Hell, and began to burn down the Messiahs. They were defenseless against the Serpents dragon, he is Hell himself. Soon, a lone warrior near death, Naofa prayed that the angels would save him. As soon as the dragons and the Serpent were going to burn him, a light shined down from Heaven, and there he appeared… Michel the Ark Angel, angel of angels. He stabbed the Serpent and critically injured it. Dragons feared Michel, and swore their allegiance to the Lord once more as the Great Male Dragon did… it didn't last long… this tale is great in my land.

Ergon: Do some dragons still assist the Messiahs?

Seamus: I don't know, but some did doubt that God truly existed.

Neptune: I don't understand though, why are we here?

(Seamus looks at the stain glass cross again)

Seamus: I know how we're going to get to St. Patrick's! Come over here!

(Neptune and Ergon rush toward the alter)

Seamus: Put your hands in the water (puts hand in water).

(Ergon and Neptune put their hands in the water)

Seamus: Tiarna freagra mo parayer…

(The stain glass cross colors glow brighter)

(The three soon fade away)

TO BE CONTINUED…

2/1


End file.
